LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam
The LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the RGZ-91 Re-GZ, it is built and piloted by Yuuma Kousaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics Yuuma Kousaka's Gunpla that was made based on the Re-GZ that appeared in Char's Counterattack.HGBF 1/144 Lightning Gundam manual It has high performance sensors in the shoulders and by coupling the beam rifle for long distance shooting, astoundingly precise shots become possible. For that reason, long range attack is the core in battle. On the other hand, it possesses abilities such as being able to travel long distances at high speed by transforming into Flight Mode due to the combination with the Back Weapon System, being completed as a machine that is capable of putting into practice multifaceted strategies. From main force to support, it performs extensively in team battle. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons can be mounted on the Lightning Back Weapon System, and can be replaced by missile pods. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serve as the Lightning Gundam's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the underside of the suit's side skirt armor. ;*Beam Vulcan :Built into the left arm. It rapidly fires low power beams. Easier to handle than a handheld gun. ;*Handgun :A handheld beam weapon with low firepower, but it has a high-rate of fire, and coupled with its small size made it a very effective weapon in close range combat. Additional parts can be attached to the handgun to transform it into the beam rifle or the beam rifle (long barrel). :;*Beam Rifle ::The handgun with a long sensor-equipped barrel, it has improved firepower but lower rate of fire. :;*Beam Rifle (Long Barrel) ::The handgun with an even longer sensor-equipped barrel, it is developed for sniping and can connect with the shoulder sensors for better accuracy. It is usable in flight mode, where it is mounted on the left or right shoulder of the suit. The rifle is also fitted with an extra sensor unit at the side and it comes with another handle for better firing stability. If required, the Lightning Gundam can be equipped with both the beam rifle and the beam rifle (long barrel). ;*Missile Pod :A pair of 8-tube missile pods are mounted on the Lightning Back Weapon System. The missiles fired seem to have homing capabilities. The missile pod can be replaced by a pair of beam cannons. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left arm, it serves as the suit's main defensive equipment and mounts a pair of beam vulcans. This arm-sized shield can be detached and serves as a bipod for the beam rifle or beam rifle (long barrel) during precise attacks. The shield is later lengthened through the attachment of parts from the Lightning Back Weapon System, however, it seems to have lost the ability to function as a bipod. :;*Beam Vulcan ::A pair of beam vulcans are mounted on the shield, they are low powered beam weaponry but have a high-rate of fire. The beam vulcans can be used even when the suit is in its flight form. ;*Vulcan Gun :Solid bullet armament built into the head. Power is not high, but it has a high rate of fire, so it's employed to intercept incoming missiles, etc. ;*Winning Launcher :A power up equipment for the beam rifle or the beam rifle (long barrel), it is attached to the front of the rifle and is formed from the combination of one of Winning Gundam's backpack boosters and legs. The winning launcher increases the firing range and power of the beam rifle/beam rifle (long barrel). When the Lightning Gundam is equipped with both the beam rifle and beam rifle (long barrel), it can use another winning launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Lightning Back Weapon System :Developed based on the RGZ-91 Re-GZ's Back Weapon System, the Lightning Back Weapon System can be equipped with either a pair of missiles pods or a pair of beam cannons. It can operate as an independent support unit or be mounted on the Lightning Gundam, allowing it to transform into its flight mode for long distance, high speed travel. When combined with Lightning Gundam, the nose of the Lightning Back Weapon System will separate and attach to the suit's shield, while the rest of the system will be attached to the suit's back. When in flight mode, the Lightning Gundam can carry another mobile suit on top. The system itself is also capable of acting as a sub-flight unit for other mobile suit and can function without the nose unit. History Picture Gallery iftq2anpbgW1.jpg|Lightning Gundam's first appearance Lightninggundam.png|Lightning Gundam wielding a Beam Saber LightningGundam-1 GBFT-1.jpg lightningbackunit.jpg Lightning-gundambw.png lightningwinninglauncher.jpg doublelauncher.jpg lightningrider.jpg closeup.png Gunpla Lightning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Lightning Gundam boxart Lightning_Back_Weapon_System_Boxart.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Lightning Back Weapon System boxart BBSenshi-LightningGundam.jpeg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Lightning Gundam boxart Notes & Trivia *Although the Lightning Gundam is based on the Re-GZ, its HG model kit does not share any parts with the HG model kit of the Re-Gz. References External Links *Lighting Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)